The present invention relates to a rack frame cabinet for supporting electronic components thereon and, more particularly, to a rack frame cabinet which can be easily and quickly assembled and configured in a number of useful arrangements.
As the importance of telecommunications and computer networks has increased, the need for efficient and easily installed racks for the mounting of such equipment has also grown. Given the significant space often required by equipment of this type, it has become increasingly desirable to mount and organize the equipment in such a way that its footprint is minimized. In addition, telecommunications and computer networks often must be expanded and updated equipment often must be added to an existing network, so that it is highly beneficial for mounting racks to allow for easy expansion, modification, and relocation.
It is well-known to provide modular racks for supporting various types of electronic components for protection of the components, provision of easy access for repair and modification of the components, organization of wiring and cabling, and improvement of the appearance of the electronic equipment. Racks of this type are frequently used with telecommunications and computer equipment and are particularly well-suited for components associated with networks of such equipment.
However, previous rack designs, such as is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,770, have often been constructed of steel components which are pre-assembled, and which therefore are costly to ship and can be difficult to move about for installation or repositioning. Other rack designs that have used frame members with different cut-outs or fastener holes depending upon the location of the frame member in the rack, as can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,814,942, tend to be expensive to manufacture. Rack designs which have provided for on-site assembly often require a significant amount of time for completion of such assembly and, due to their steel construction, have been heavy and difficult to maneuver. Other rack designs, which are designed for easy and quick on-site assembly, often relied upon intricate corner or joint members to provide structural support for the cabinet, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,845. Finally, many previous rack designs have not provided for easy expansion or addition of other rack components, such as protective enclosure walls, thereto.